Heatful Desire
by Erotic Sensei
Summary: Se conocieron, se odiaron, pero jamas imaginaron que mas haya de esta era ellos dos se enamoraron. ShikaTema Semi AU, lemmon mas adelante.
1. por que a mi? Temari's POV

_**Title: Heatful Desire**_

_**Author: Naara-no-temari & Akkiotakugirl**_

_**Summary: Se conocieron, se odiaron, pero jamas se imaginaron que mas haya de esta era, ellos dos se amaron. ShikaTema Semi AU **_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Disclaimers: **__**Ni Shikamaru ni Temari y ninguno de los personajes que salgan en esta serie nos pertenecen (para nuestra desgracia TToTT), pertenecen a su creador Kishimoto-Sensei quien decide que pareja se queda o que no (otra vez, para nuestra desgracia TToTT), pero como parece que no quiere dar ningún paso nosotras nos adelantamos. Cada idea loca o cosa rara (como la trama y eso :B) nos pertenecen, favor de no hacer plagios o si no conocerán al verdadero inner agresivo de Akkiotakugirl ¡ANGEL! [*[Aplausos para el por favor*]] eaaa :B. Naara-no temari ni Akkiotakugirl no se hacen responsables por ningún tipo de hemorragia nasal y/o infarto cardíaco en escenas próximas de hentai, vosotros debéis de saber que akkiotakugirl es nominada por Naara-no-temari como Ero-Sensei así que sobre aviso no hay engaño por estas dos pervertidas en potencia. Sin masque agregar , ¡los dejamos leer!**_

* * *

_**1**_

_Cerré los ojos fuerza, analizando rápidamente aquella situación…ese muchacho no estaba demasiado lejos de mi, pero era inteligente y por lo tanto debería de tener buenas técnicas, y aquello no era bueno, necesitaba ganar esa batalla costara lo que costara, si no yo seria la culpable de que aquel plan se fuera por un tubo._

_Cuando el plan estuvo perfectamente planeado en mi mente abrí los ojos y lo mire con agresividad, esa mirada nunca me fallaba, el enemigo siempre se intimidaba, pero ese muchacho no pareció dar señas de eso, emití un ligero bufido y lleve una mano a mi espalda donde sentí el metal, con un fluido movimiento saque aquel artefacto y me puse en guardia, pero el fue mas rápido, sentí un agudo dolor en el hombro izquierdo y la escena cambio estábamos en un bosque, ambos abrazados bajo la luz de la luna, su rostro estaba demasiado cerca al mío y podía admirar a la perfección esos ojos con un deje de aberración mirando a los míos…._

* * *

"_Ohh…caught in a bad romance ohh…_

Abrí los ojos algo confundida al escuchar la canción de Lady Gaga entre mis sueños, pero mucho mas confundida me quede cuando comencé a reflexionar sobre el sueño que había tenido ¿Qué demonios había sido esa cosa que había sacado? Parecía un abanico gigante, jaja, de seguro que uno de mis sueños drogados pero ¿Qué había con el muchacho que me abrazaba? ¿Qué había sido ese extraño cosquilleo cuando me fije en sus ojos? Creo que definitivamente si debo de dejar de tomar _Arizona_'s(*) antes de dormirme. Con un resoplido apagué la alarma de mi celular que clamaba por atención cantando a todo volumen "rah rah rama maa gaga uh la la"

Aun algo confundida empuje las sabanas de golpe y me puse de pie, justo comenzaba un nuevo día de mi vida ¿Quién soy yo? Llámenme Kidama Sikora ¿Qué hago? Se supone que no debería de decir pero, confiare en ustedes, soy una agente especial del CIA, ¿y en que soy especial? Soy la mejor en mi campo en misiones de infiltración y ya que tengo un amplio conocimiento de artes marciales y armas orientales, no por algo soy orgullosa de ser japonesa.

Escuche a mis hermanos comenzar a despertarse, no me extrañaría ver a alguna muchacha escabulléndose del pequeño apartamento en que los tres vivíamos, ya que de seguro el Casanova y, según esto, buen amante de Kankuro la habría traído a casa, después de todo, yo solo era la única loca que trabajaba en sábado y no me iba de fiesta con ellos y disfrutaba de alguna buena sesión de sexo placentero, pero bueno, mi trabajo no me lo permitía.

Cuando me asegure de estar presentable, impecable y por supuesto, sensual (no por algo me había ganado que me dijeran que era las sensual y hermosa de toda la CIA), salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina donde estaba Gaara, el menor de nosotros, sentado a la mesa comiendo un tazón de cereal, con el entrecejo algo fruncido y un libro abierto sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué tu nunca dejas de estudiar? –le dije a modo de saludo llegándole por detrás y plantándole un enorme beso en la mejilla –Ohayo –le dije sonriendo y alargando las silabas cuando me dirigió una mirada asesina, yo sabia perfectamente que no le gustaba nada de eso -¿y Kankuro?

-Despidiendo a su cita –dijo como quien habla del tiempo y yo suspire, me temía demasiado que Kankuro se ganara el apodo de "mujeriego" –me dijo que volvía enseguida –cerro el libro y me observo -¿vas a ir a trabajar?

-Si, es sábado –le dije con un suspiro –desgraciadamente el Jefe Nara ya se acostumbro a que soy de las pocas sin vida social y me obliga a trabajar.

-Bueno, pero mañana descansas –le dijo Gaara, llevando su plato hacia el fregadero -¿crees que podrimos salir a algún lado? Quizá a visitar a papa y a mama…

-Mejor pregúntale eso a Kankuro, ya lo sabes –replique encogiéndome de hombros –para ir con ellos necesitamos levantarnos temprano, y a esa hora el apenas estará llegando –dije con otro suspiro, observando fijamente el fondo de mi taza de café –bueno, se me hace tarde, tengo que irme, si no el autobús me dejara.

-¿Todavía no tienes el dinero suficiente como para comprarte un auto? – pregunto Kankuro entrando en la cocina.

-Buenos días para ti también, baka –le dije, pasando a su lado y metiéndole un coscorrón en la coronilla, mucho mas diferente de lo que hacia con Gaara –y no, con la escuela de Gaara, la renta y todo lo demás…no lo creo…aunque ya estoy en eso –les dije, pero cuando vi sus caras de preocupación sonreí amablemente –vamos, no se preocupen, no necesitamos cosas materiales para ser felices.

-Lo que tú digas–dijo Kankuro –pero, el autobús pasa en cinco minutos…deberías irte ya…

-¡es que ustedes me distraen! –grite, mientras corría hacia a el baño a lavarme los dientes a toda prisa -¡nos vemos en la noche! ¡Gaara platica con Kankuro de lo que dijiste hace poco! ¡Nos vemos en la noche! –recite mientras tomaba mi bolso y corría hacia la entrada, me ponía los altos zapatos de tacón y con agilidad corrí hacia la puerta.

X

X

X

Camine hacia la entrada del alto edificio con algo de prisa, tenia que haber estado en el edificio hacia tres minutos, pero el maldito autobús se había descompuesto a medio camino y tuve que caminar todo lo que me faltaba, genial y con tacones de aguja de 10 cm, no es nada fácil. Cuando llegue a la recepción me recargué en el mostrador, sintiendo mis pies unas tres veces más grande de lo normal.

-¿esta bien Kidama-San? –me pregunto Matsuri, la recepcionista.

-Si, estoy bien –suspire quitándome un zapato y sobándome el pie dolorido y vi que tenia una gran ampolla en el dedo gordo del pie, kuso -¿el jefe Nara no esta por aquí? ¡Kami! Que no se entere que llegue tarde…

-De hecho…lego hace quince minutos y pregunto por ti –dijo ella, sonrojándose ligeramente, se me cayo la mandíbula, estaba muerta –le dije que estabas en el baño y paso a tu oficina –dijo ella –supongo que estará ahí.

-Vaya, quince minutos en el baño –ironicé con una risita y luego añadí -¡tengo que correr! –para variar… -¡gracias Matsu-Chan!

Eche a correr hacia los elevadores a todo lo que podía, llegue justo a tiempo de que uno se cerrara y entre sin miramientos, sin saber si iba alguien con quien no me debería de topar.

-puff…a tiempo –jadee, agachándome un poco sujetándome una costilla y sentí dos miradas penetrantes. Me levante rápidamente y me tope con dos hombres, uno lo conocía el otro ni idea.

-Ohayo, Kidama-San –me saludo Hatake Kakashi, el agente mas endemoniadamente guapo, sexy, atlético y misterioso (siempre traía una mascara sobre la mitad del rostro y curiosamente tenia un ojo de un inusual color rojo, pero eso le daba el toque de misterio) de toda la agencia, aunque claro que como yo, era el mejor en su campo y…me cortejaba desde el año pasado -¿Por qué tan agitada?

-El jefe esta en mi oficina desde hace quince minutos –dije desesperada pulsando el botón del piso en el que me bajaba –y se supone que estoy en el baño –añadí con una mueca y Hatake emitió una risita baja.

-¿estarás ocupada mañana, Kidama? –Me pregunto Hatake, ya estaba esperando que preguntara algo por el estilo –quizá podríamos descansar los dos en algún restaurante o algo así, llevamos trabajando toda la semana.

-Lo siento, iré con mis hermanos a visitar a mis padres –dije con una sonrisita a modo de disculpa, bueno no era del todo mentira ¿o si? Escuche que la persona extraña soltaba una risita que transformo rápido en una tos seca, le dirigí una mirada inquisitiva.

Era un muchacho moreno, alto y algo musculoso, no debería tener mas de veinte años, tenia una mirada algo aburrida que desentonaba en la sonrisa sarcástica que tenia dibujada en los labios, pero a pesar de que vestía totalmente informal, con unos pantalones de mezclilla algo ajustados que marcaban ciertas partes de su anatomía masculina inferior delantera y una camiseta negra de un estampado algo roquero que dejaba ver sus musculosos brazos, se me hacia vagamente conocido, pero estoy segura que si conociera a alguien tan guapo como el, lo recordaría fácilmente.

-bueno, supongo que será otra vez –la voz de Hatake me saco de mis pensamientos reclamándome de nuevo la atención –aquí bajo, Kidama-San… -me dijo dándome un leve beso en la mejilla cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

-hasta luego, Hatake –le dije utilizando todo mi control para no sonrojarme, era increíble lo que un cuerpo demasiado bien formado y un extraño cabello color gris hacían en mi.

Las puertas se volvieron a cerrar y aun me faltaban tres pisos por subir, lo bueno era que en mi vida en la CIA se habían descompuesto los ascensores, si no, tendría serios problemas en las rodillas. Me cruce de brazos mientras miraba de reojo a mi silencioso acompañante, hasta que me acorde que tenia que ponerme el gafete o me asaltarían mas o menos una docena de agentes fortachones pensando que soy una intrusa con una perfecta cirugía plástica y modificación de voz y de huellas digitales, así que comencé a buscar el gafete en mi bolsa.

-Nadie pensaría que la CIA tiene agentes tan sensuales –dijo mi acompañante de elevador cuando el gafete se me resbalo de las manos y me agache para recogerlo. Me enderecé mirándolo con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Disculpa? –Le pregunte alzando una ceja, y cruzándome de brazos -¿Quién eres?

-Solo un visitante, mujer problemática –me dijo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos con algo de dificultad –lo decía por la sexy ropa interior que usas ¿Qué acaso nunca te has dado cuenta que esas faldas están diseñadas para que veamos que hay una fiera debajo de tanta formalidad? –dijo sin ningún remordimiento y enrojecí, no se si de furia o vergüenza y como una especie de reflejo alise la falda gris que me llegaba mas o menos debajo de las rodillas en un corte de sirena y el saco a juego.

-Eres un grosero –le espete, subiendo la voz, ahora si frunciendo el ceño y colocando las manos en mi cintura –me gustaría ver su identificación por favor.

-Supongo que será en otra ocasión, aquí bajo yo –dijo el formulando otra sonrisa sarcástica, aunque en su mirada percibí cierto brillo mezclado con confusión, las puertas se abrieron un piso abajo que el mío. –mata ne…supongo –dijo con otro tipo de brillo en sus ojos que no supe identificar.

Al fin logre llegar a mi piso y salí presurosamente, topándome con mi compañera Anko en el camino a mi oficina.

-Oye, necesito que investigues a alguien –le dije mientras caminaba rápidamente y alcanzaba a escuchar fugases saludos, tímidos por parte de las mujeres, enérgicos y potentes por parte de los hombres –no se ni como se llama, 1. 76 aproximadamente, moreno, tez clara, ojos oscuros y esta peinado en una coleta alta –Anko tomo nota rápidamente –siento que es sospechoso, quizá por eso se me hace vagamente familiar, puede estar en alguna lista de delincuentes mas buscados.

-¿solo eso jefa? –Pregunto con ironía cuando llegamos ante la bonita puerta de madera color claro que tenia una placa reluciente en la que se leía "AGENTE ESPECIAL KIDAMA SIKORA" –deberías de apresurarte, el Jefe lleva demasiado ahí.

-Ya lo se –respingue abriendo la puerta –y dile a Matsuri que envié algo por el estilo para calmar sus enojos, un café, sake, vino, lo que sea –le dije en un susurro, antes de entrar.

-Llegas tarde, Kidama-San –me recibió una voz ronca que estaba sentada en MI silla, pero bueno, no podía criticar contra el.

-Lo siento, Sama –dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia y el se giro. -¿para que me necesitaba?

-Surgió un nuevo caso, un extraño loco que mata a personas de la manera mas extraña, todos tienen el mismo tatuaje –le dijo pero sin embargo no le paso las investigaciones previas ni nada de la evidencia –solo deja que llegue tu compañero, te asignare a alguien mas, Mitarashi estará con Hatake –reprimí una risita, yo sabia que Anko moría por Hatake, supongo que esta misión seria de su agrado, haber si lograba hacer palanca, pero ¿Quién seria mi nuevo compañero? Todos estaban ocupados.

-¿Puedo preguntarle quien será, Shikaku-Sama? –inquirí tomando asiento enfrente de el y cruzando la pierna, y fingiendo estar interesada, la verdad me daba igual, ya sabia yo que al final me iban a dejar todo el trabajo o tendría que andarlos rescatando luego, por eso me encantaba trabajar con Anko, ella y yo somos casi iguales.

-No te preocupes Sikora-Chan –me dijo con una paternal sonrisa que me saco de onda, era muy raro cuando en ese edificio te llamaban por tu nombre, o bueno por tu nombre falso –es de muy buena reputación, tiene un IQ de arriba de doscientos, un amplio conocimiento en artes marciales, es un excelente estratega, capaz de adivinar los siguientes diez movimientos y saber como contrarrestar cada uno con mas de cinco opciones de donde escoger –me di cuenta de que tenia la mandíbula balanceándose estúpidamente y me apresure a cerrar la boca –sinceramente puedo decir que ustedes dos serán la mejor pareja que la CIA jamás haya tenido.

-Bueno, Shikaku-Sama –balbucee, imaginándome a un hombre algo chaparrito ancho de hombros, con gafas de fondo de botella y risa que se asemejaba a un cerdo –si usted lo dice le creeré. Puedo si quiera saber su nombre antes de que se presente.

-Bueno, supongo que si… -dijo moviendo lentamente la cabeza y se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-Lo siento, padre, llegue algo tarde, pero pensé que la oficina estaba abajo –dijo una voz masculina vagamente conocida, me gire rápidamente y me tope con la persona que menos esperaba.

El chico pervertido del ascensor.

-Ah, Kidama-San, tu nuevo compañero, Nara Shikamaru, mi hijo.

_**¡Konnichi wa & hajimemashite!**_

_**Tatarara (8)**_

_**¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gusta? ¿Hacemos un buen trabajo juntas? Por favor! ¡Si dijeron que si a las preguntas hechas favor de presionar el botón de abajo! Si ese que dice review/coment! ¡Ese! Nos harían un gran favor ya que ese es nuestro único pago por escribir.**_

_**Mata ne!**_

_**Esperamos sus comentarios positivos y criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS!**_

_**Esperen la versión de Shikamaru próximamente!**_


	2. Terrible Dia Shiamaru's POV

_****_

Title: Heatful Desire

_**Author: Naara-no-temari & Akkiotakugirl**_

_**Summary: Se conocieron, se odiaron, pero jamas se imaginaron que mas haya de esta era, ellos dos se amaron. ShikaTema, Semi AU**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Disclaimers: Ni Shikamaru ni Temari y ninguno de los personajes que salgan en esta serie nos pertenecen (para nuestra desgracia TToTT), pertenecen a su creador Kishimoto-Sensei quien decide que pareja se queda o que no (otra vez, para nuestra desgracia TToTT), pero como parece que no quiere dar ningún paso nosotras nos adelantamos. Cada idea loca o cosa rara (como la trama y eso: B) nos pertenecen, favor de no hacer plagios o si no conocerán al verdadero inner agresivo de Akkiotakugirl ¡ANGEL! [*[Aplausos para el por favor*]] eaaa: B. Naara-no temari ni Akkiotakugirl no se hacen responsables por ningún tipo de hemorragia nasal y/o infarto cardíaco en escenas próximas de hentai, vosotros debéis de saber que akkiotakugirl es nominada por Naara-no-temari como Ero-Sensei así que sobre aviso no hay engaño por estas dos pervertidas en potencia. **__**Sin más que agregar, ¡los dejamos leer!**_

**

* * *

**

**1**

_Algunos minutos, y todo había acabado… era mi culpa…y todo se había ido por un caño. _

_La escena cambió…la luz del sol entraba por entre las ramas de los árboles, todo estaba tranquilo… Sentía algo suave entre mis brazos, no era ni muy pesado, ni muy ligero, lo suficientemente denso como para averiguar que era un cuerpo humano._

_Vi los labios de una persona, (para ser específicos; los de una mujer) moverse al compás de unos sonidos que yo no pude distinguir…yo contesté afirmativamente_

_Me aferraba a esa persona, con desesperación por algo. Todo estaba rodeado de sangre, y pronto, los ojos de esa persona se cerraban, y la mano sobre mi mejilla caía sin fuerzas al suelo. Yo lloraba con pesar y frustración_

Me desperté sobresaltado.

Me limpié la frente perlada en sudor con la sábana verde de mi habitación.

¿Desde cuándo tengo sueños tan extraños?

Honestamente, no lo sé…

Creo que desde que mi padre descubrió mi "potencial estratega"

¿Qué de que hablo? Pues bien. Se supone que no debo decirlo, ya que a partir de hoy, seré un agente de la CIA. Ni más ni menos.

Recibí una llamada en mi móvil. Una melodía de un cuarteto de jazz llenaba mis oídos, pero no estaba dispuesto a contestar.

Con seguridad y sería Ino en su quinceava llamada del día. A fin de cuentas iba a tener que contestar, o si no mi novia se enojaría conmigo, y tendría que rogarle durante media hora (cosa que me resultaba problemática), así que abrí el teléfono y contesté a los gritos de Ino.

-¡Shikamaru-kun! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no contestabas? ¡Ya son las7:50!-

-Ino…-dije, dispuesto a pelear...pero ¿Qué dijo?-¿YA SON LAS QUEE?-

-siete y cincuenta -dijo mi novia con tono campante… a veces sí que me desespera

-¡me tengo que ir!-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-trabajo-

-bien, yo voy a…- no pudo terminar de decirme porque ya había cerrado el portátil de tapa e iba corriendo hacia afuera de mi apartamento, metiéndome al auto.

_-no vayas a llegar tarde, ¿ok Shikamaru? La persona con la que trabajarás no conoce el término "paciencia" y mucho menos la palabra "disculpar"-_

_-sí, padre; estaré ahí a las ocho-_

Sin ni siquiera desayunar, con estrés, sueño, un teléfono repiqueteando sin parar, peinándote, y con dos señoras mayores delante de ti que no saben manejar… pensarías que es un mal día…

Pues yo pensaba que era un TERRIBLE día.

* * *

Estacioné mi BMW a las afueras de las oficinas de la CIA, dispuesto a entrar, y sí, seguía pensando que el día no podía empeorar: eso fue hasta que sentí algo pastoso caer sobre mi camisa de botones negra.

Me miré en el reflejo de la ventana del automóvil…

_¡Es por eso que en lugar de los pájaros, los venados son mis animales favoritos!_

Abrí la puerta del coche y saqué una camiseta con un estampado rockero que tenía ahí desde el día anterior. Entré al baño de hombres de la CIA y me la puse.

Después entré al elevador con un hombre que puso el elevador en dirección al sótano. El hombre bajó ahí y una mujer que me llegaba al hombro, de cabello morado y corto agarrado en una coleta alta subió allí, junto con un hombre de cabello gris y una máscara sobre la mitad de la cara. La mujer iba cruzada de brazos y me miraba de reojo, como con fastidio. Ella bajó ahí.

Desde la recepción venía corriendo otra mujer, esperando subir; y lo hizo, justo cuando las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse. Jadeando, se colocó en medio de mí y la otra persona.

La examiné: era rubia, también de altura hasta mis hombros. Con un traje de falda y saco ceñido al cuerpo, color gris, piel bronceada, y unos ojos aguamarina profundos.

-Ohayo, Kidama-San –la saludó el hombre parado a mi lado-¿Por qué tan agitada?

-El jefe está en mi oficina desde hace quince minutos –dijo, quizás aún agitada por la carrera–y se supone que estoy en el baño –añadió

-¿estarás ocupada mañana, Kidama? –le preguntó el a la despampanante rubia al lado de el mismo ¿acaso quería una cita?–quizá podríamos descansar los dos en algún restaurante o algo así, llevamos trabajando toda la semana.-añadió el hombre enmascarado

-Lo siento, iré con mis hermanos a visitar a mis padres –

Me reí. _"Una táctica amable para rechazar una cita". _Pero vi a tiempo como la mujer me fulminaba con la mirada y "tosí"

-bueno, supongo que será otra vez –dijo el hombre de cabello gris, con un tono como resignado–aquí bajo, Kidama-San… -

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

"_ella es diferente"_

La mujer se despidió con la mano, pero no puse mucha atención a lo que le dijo.

Las puertas se volvieron a cerrar. El móvil que había puesto en vibrador ya me había dejado la mano reumática, pero no pensaba contestar. Últimamente Ino no podía llenarme lo suficiente, o lo normal ¡demonios!, al contrario, ¡comenzaba a enfadarme de ella!

Miré como mi acompañante rebuscaba entre su bolsa. Sacó un rectángulo de plástico, pero se le cayó de las manos.

Lógicamente, se agachó a juntarlo (también lógicamente, dándome un panorama muy agradable de su firme trasero)

Me dediqué a mirarlo con lujuria, y no pude evitar decirlo:

-Nadie pensaría que la CIA tiene agentes tan sensuales – le dije, esperando que se sonrojara, o se pusiera nerviosa, pero no fue así. Es más; se levantó con el entrecejo fruncido

-¿Disculpa? –Me miró de una forma extraña para mí y se cruzó de brazos-¿Quién eres?

-Solo un visitante, mujer problemática –le dije, y con trabajos, metí mis manos a mis bolsillos, reprimiendo el deseo de seducir a esa necia mujer–lo decía por la sexy ropa interior que usas ¿Qué acaso nunca te has dado cuenta que esas faldas están diseñadas para que veamos que hay una fiera debajo de tanta formalidad? –

-Eres un grosero –comenzaba a subir la voz (signo de que algo malo está por pasar) –me gustaría ver su identificación por favor.-

-Supongo que será en otra ocasión, aquí bajo yo – ¿se había sonrojado? ¿O era el enojo?, no lo sé, pero el elevador me salvó de una buena golpiza–mata ne…supongo –

Pero…se sentía diferente

Se sentía diferente hablar con ella que con cualquier otra persona;

Una buena diferencia.

Le lancé una sonrisa sarcástica y dejé que las puertas se cerraran.

Caminé por el tercer piso del edificio, pero no veía ninguna oficina con el nombre de Kidama sikora en la entrada. Suspiré.

"_Quizá me he equivocado de piso"_

Miré el reloj:

8:05 _"kuso"_

Ya había repasado ese piso tres veces, así que fui hacia los elevadores. ¡Adivinen que! ¡Todos estaban en el sótano o en el último piso!

Solté un bufido.

Ese día quizá había sido el peor en la historia, y yo tuve que ser el protagonista de la historia de horror al que un zombie le come el cerebro.

Subí por las escaleras hasta llegar al siguiente piso.

Me detuve ante una puerta de madera de pino, con la dichosa placa en la puerta, y toqué con los nudillos varias veces a la puerta.

La abrí.

Lo primero que vi (además de a mi padre) fueron dos ojos verde azules, cabello corto y rubio, y un traje gris.

¿Qué hace ella aquí?

* * *

_**Bieeeeen como lo prometido es deuda…pues aquí les traigo mi quincena XD**_

_**¿Qué les ha parecido? Intentamos hacer la mejor coalición de dos de las mejores mentes pervertidas/trágicas/dramáticas para este fic xD**_

_**Les podemos pedir un favor?**_

_***O* **_

_**DEJEN UN MALDITO REVIEW! Que nada les cuesta ˆwˆ además es nuestra única paga xD **_

_**Dejen críticas y comentarios; los tomaremos muy en cuenta.**_

_**Sin más, les dejamos;**_

_**Akkiotakugirl & Naara-no-temari **_


	3. Crio

_***-Heatful Desire-***_

**_**_****_2**_**

**_Disclaimers-. Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la historia y los argumentos y demas eso si es totalmente nuestro. NO HAGAN PLAGIOS! Si quieren ser igual de famosas que nosotras (tenemos ego, disculpen) quemense las pestanias y el cerebro creando su propia historia. ^w^ ah y por favor, dejenos un review =D 3_**

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y entonces s puso de pie tan rápidamente que trastabillo un poco y lo apunto con un dedo.

-¿tu? ¿Precisamente TÚ tienes que ser mi compañero? -dijo Temari con la voz cargada de indignación -Jefe…el no es más que un pervertido…-

-¿yo? Mendokusai…yo no fui quien se empino frente a mí y me dio la perfecta vista de su prominente trasero y me ayudo a darme cuenta de que su tanga es de encajes.-

Ella enrojeció a tal punto que pareció que estaba a punto de echar humo por las orejas.

-de qué diablos hablas Shikamaru? -lo regañó su padre dándole un golpe en el estomago con una carpeta que traía en las manos -no conocía ese lenguaje tuyo…y ahora se los digo a los dos, son compañeros, por favor, respétense y lo digo más por ti, Shikamaru, te recuerdo del por qué tuviste más de cuatro parejas en el FBI en dos años: estas a punto de hacer que te den una orden de restricción o que te demanden por acoso sexual.-

Ella se rió por lo bajo al oír la buena reprimenda y se sentó con un dejo de importancia, cruzo la pierna y miro al jefe.

-ahora que parece ser que todo se arreglo, creo que al fin puedo darles la misión, solo necesito que antes de que empiecen cualquier investigación hablen con una persona.-

Shikamaru se sentó enseguida de Temari con una expresión más relajada, parecía que le importaba un comino todo aquello.

-muy bien, en Kyoto ha empezado a llamar la atención esta serie de asesinatos, son víctimas de ambos sexos, de entre 18 y 26 años, la única relación las victimas es este tatuaje -puso una foto de una mujer, o lo que quedaba de ella ya que estaba brutalmente golpeada, se le revolvió el estomago y solamente fijo su vista en el cuello de la víctima y vio un extraño tatuaje como conformado por tres círculos del cual salían unas pequeñas tiras las que formaban un circulo, pero sin cerrarlo, los círculos con apariencia de comas estaban en un triangulo.-

-¿no hay ningún registro de quién lo hizo? -pregunto Shikamaru, tomando la foto y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-esto parece que no es ningún tatuaje con tinta, es como una cicatriz, es piel quemada.-

-es algún sádico sexual… -dijo Temari, tomando el informe -aquí dice que tenían signos de violación…-

-post-mortem? –Temari asintió, mientras Shikamaru ponía una mueca de asco -vaya…-

-bien, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Los detalles del caso….-

-tenemos que viajar a Kyoto? -interrumpió Shikamaru mientras mantenía su mirada en la carpeta escalofriante -Mendokusai…-

-simplemente haz lo que tengas que hacer, hijo, pero que esto te sirva para que ya se te quiete ese comportamiento inmaduro y aproveches ese cerebro que Kami-Sama te dio. -le dijo el jefe y Temari no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, ¿le habían asignado a un inmaduro para resolver un caso que parecía de lo más difícil? -espero que…Sikora-Chan te ayude a eso.-

**X**

**X**

**X**

Salieron del edificio y los dos se dirigieron hacia el auto de Shikamaru, Temari iba algo molesta, no se le hacía justo, ella era la agente de mayor rango y tenía que ir como novata en el asiento del copiloto.

se paró en seco al ver el carro en el que se detuvo Shikamaru

-tu tienes un Porshe 911 Carrera Turbo…del que…2010?

-de hecho del 2011 -le dijo él, abriéndole la puerta -¿por?

-no…no es nada… -dijo ella, estaba entre emocionada y abrumada, no podía creer la diferencia de estatus económicos -tenemos que ver a esa tal…Tsunade.

-¿pero te das cuenta de que de aquí a Kyoto son seis horas? Mendokusai -mascullo él, encendiendo el auto, al suave murmullo del motor Temari intento contener un gemido de satisfacción.

-¿por qué no nos prestaron el avión de la CIA o algo así?-

-la CIA no tiene avión -dijo ella intentando acomodarse el pelo que se le alborotaba debido al viento que se colaba por todos lados dado que estaba con el descapotable abajo.

-pues deberían así como tienen tan guapas agentes…-

Temari le dirigió una mirada asesina y percibió que Shikamaru se encogía un poco, después le percibió la mirada perdida, como si se hubiese perdido en sus pensamientos o que simplemente su cerebro se apago. (*)

-Shikamaru! -le grito Temari, ya que temía que se fueran a estampar en algún lado -por Dios… ¿qué te paso?-

-Disculpa…es solo que me perdí un momento pensando, suelo hacer eso a menudo -le dijo él, sonriéndole rápidamente, pero aun así, el se quedo extrañado, en cuanto fijo su mirada en los ojos de ella, se sintió extraño, la veía a ella, pero de frente y solo lograba distinguirla a ella y en sus ojos aguamarina llenos de furia y satisfacción a la vez, enmarcados por algo metálico y se pregunto que diablos eran esas cosas que aparecían en su mente, aunque lo que más le extrañaba era que ya había soñado con ella, justo antes de conocerla.

-bueno ya que no nos dejaron el avión de la CIA, tendré que gastar el keroseno del avión de la familia Nara -Temari se esforzó en que no abriera la boca y se le quedara colgando, entonces sí que se vería como una estúpida. -vamos, te llevare a casa…-

**X**

**X**

**X**

-¡Gaara ya llegue! -grito quitándose los zapatos y aventándolos en algún lugar de la sala -y ya me voy -añadió por lo bajo, dirigiéndose a su cuarto con un resoplido y comenzando a buscar su maleta.

-¿a dónde vas? -pregunto Gaara, algo extrañado.

-nueva misión, Kyoto, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte -resopló, comenzando a echar su ropa -estaré allá por lo menos una semana -suspiro y se tiro en la cama -y mi compañero es un maldito crío, hijo de papi, ¿y sabes que es lo peor?-

-no me lo imagino…-

-¡que esta jodidamente guapo y tiene un puto Porshe! -gimió y Gaara puso los ojos en blanco -no es fácil odiarlo con esas características -añadió frunciendo la nariz.

-"Nunca volveré a usar falda delante de ese pervertido"-

Pensó Temari con desdén, furia, y un poco de curiosidad.

Cogió algunas blusas de vestir blancas, junto con pantalones de lana negros. Llevó ropa también un poco más casual,

Echó también sus artículos personales.

Había algo en sus ojos, tenía que admitirlo. En sus profundos ojos de chocolate endurecido definitivamente había algo. Algo que le causaba una cierta atracción hacia ellos.

Ella resopló. O pensó hacerlo, ya que de su boca, de rasgos definidos y mortales, solo salió un suspiro.

Gaara sólo la observaba con curiosidad.

Cerraba Temari ya la maleta cuando el idiota ese (según Temari) comenzó a sonar el claxon. Frunció el entrecejo mientras se apresuraba a bajar por las escaleras, al tiempo que se despedía de Gaara. Al pasar por la sala, abrió un pequeño cajón, de donde abrió un compartimiento secreto y sacó uno de los cinco celulares no rastreables escondidos ahí. Volvió a cerrarlo con cuidado de que nadie estuviera mirando, y cerró la puerta de su casa.

Shikamaru pitó una vez más y se asomó levemente por la ventana del auto

-Perfecto…estilo Sophia Loren*…-

-¡¿Quién rayos es Sophia Loren pervertido idiota?-

Temari abrió la puerta trasera del Porshe y metió su maleta enfurruñada. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto cruzada de brazos. El hombre sentado a su lado pisó el acelerador y el motor resopló, desplegándose con fuerza y elegancia.

Ese mismo Porshe se acercó a un edificio de departamentos ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. Shikamaru lo estacionó en la entrada, y se giró hacia Temari.

-Espérame aquí si no quieres ser asesinada-Dijo Shikamaru refiriéndose a Ino. Temari suspiró con fuerza, aún enojada. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros-Bien, te lo advertí. Si alguien se acerca a este auto sube los cristales y la capota antes de que te vean.-Shikamaru bajó despacio, mientras repetía-no dejes que te vean.-

-…Está bien. Sólo date prisa. No tengo mucha paciencia-

-Yes ma'am-

-Maldito seas, maldito seas…-repetía Temari por lo bajo mientras veía a Shikamaru adentrarse al edificio y echaba humo por las orejas. Veinte minutos después vio a dos personas salir del mismo edificio. Hizo lo que le había pedido Shikamaru antes de que cruzaran la puerta y se pasó al asiento trasero.

Cuando Shikamaru abrió la puerta, el automóvil estaba superficialmente vacío. No se asomó detrás para no hacer sospechar más a Ino, que gritaba furiosa.

-¡Pero quedamos de ir a cenar hoy con tus padres!-Shikamaru suspiró de enfado-¡No me ignores, quería decirte algo importante!... ¡Shikamaru! ¿Ni siquiera te despides?-

-adiós Ino-Dijo Shikamaru cerrando la cajuela del coche

-¿ni siquiera un besito?-dijo Ino lloriqueando

-tengo prisa. Adiós.-Dijo fríamente Shikamaru y aceleró hasta perderse en la esquina de la calle. Llegó a la carretera antes de lo pensado. Esta estaba vacía por ser tan temprano por la mañana.-Vamos, Kidama, se que estás por ahí-

-no eres tan tonto como pensaba…-

-¿¡y eso que rayos significa!-Temari rió casi coquetamente y le cubrió los ojos a Shikamaru-¡no me tapes los ojos!-

-pero dijiste que no dejara que nadie me viera-dijo Temari dulce e inocentemente-_"venganza!"_ –

-¡Kidama! ¡Vamos a chocar! ¡No seas estúpida!-gruñía Shikamaru mientras intentaba quitarse las pequeñas manos de Temari de sus ojos, pero ella no cedía. Siguió batallando con Temari, mientras esta cuidaba de no desviarse del camino, y seguir impidiéndole la visión a Shikamaru con una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro-¡Kidama!... ¡Kidama! ¡Ugh!-Shikamaru tomó aliento-¡Temari!-

Esta retiró rápidamente sus manos y se pasó al asiento del copiloto en un ágil movimiento

Shikamaru retomó el control del volante y se produjo un silencio incómodo

-¿a quién le dices Temari, memo? ¡Mi nombre es Kidama Sikora!-

-lo siento-dijo Shikamaru serio y un poco asustado-me he equivocado de nombre, no sé donde había oído ese antes-

Temari recargó el codo sobre el hueco de la puerta, y apoyó su cabeza en su mano

-eres un idiota, de eso no hay duda…-

-sí, lo que digas, a fin de cuentas fue tu culpa…-

-¡cállate!-

-mujer problemática…-

**X**

**X**

**X**

Seis horas después las carreteras de entrada a Kyoto les daban la bienvenida entre los relampagueantes brillos de los autos al sol, sus parques y las personas caminando por la calle.

* es una actriz italiana ganadora del premio Óscar.

Yosh! ˆwˆ aquí tienen nuestro arduo trabajo (o mejor dicho, la mayoría de Ero-Sensei T-T)(Ero-Sensei-. De hecho yo solo escribí las primeras dos paginitas xD hahaha fue la mayoria de Sensei TwT) waah pero se los prometemos! en cuanto termine mi primera parcial, me esforzaré más xD.

Y lo mismo digo yo! Ser Senpai es mas difícil de lo que pense TwT (echenme porras qe pasado maniana tengo examen de matematicas y el jueves de física y adivinen que! No entiendo ni madres) pero bueno, esperamos ya con este capitulo ir mejorando ^^ haha pero aparte mi nueva adiccion a Vampire Diaries y en especial a Damon no me ha dejado escribir algo mas que no sea de ellos xD haha pero bueno, hasta pronto! Por que ya fue demasiado blah blah blah y no los dejo dejar review asi que…esperamos muchos review que valgan la pena subir capitulo!

Atto. Naara-no-temari 3 y Ero-Sensei besos y mordidas para todos


End file.
